I Can't Love Without You
by xxtarragonxx
Summary: Naruto has HAD it, and he leaves Sasuke for good, once his heart heals he finds himself falling for Gaara. What happens when Sasuke wants him back? SasuNaru, GaaNaru, LeeSaku, and a slight hint of ShikaTema.
1. It's Over For Good!

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Warning: Yaoi-ness, angst, betrayal, OOC-ness. Sad!Naruto Tough!Hinata Mean!Sakura**

**Parings (for this chapter): SasuNaru, SakuSasu**

**I Can't Love Without You**

**-Chapter 1: It's Over For Good!-**

"SASUKE!!"

'_I should've known'_

'_I should've known'_

Those were Naruto's thoughts as he caught his boyfriend, Sasuke in bed with…

With…

Sakura Haruno.

'_Hurt_

_Pain_

_Betrayal_

_Tears….._

_Run away…'_

So Naruto did, he ran, and ran away from the hurt, the pain. _'How could he do this'_

Wet, salty tears clung to his face. His eyes were red and puffy, he was basically a mess.

As people saw him only one name crossed through their minds.

'_Sasuke Uchiha'_

The only one who could make Naruto cry like that, the only one who could hurt him where it hurts the most.

Sasuke Uchiha

Broody, mad, glaring, Sasuke. The one who had a fan club, the one who betrayed the village, the one who now made Naruto cry.

Hinata broke from the crowd around and chased the people away who had gathered around the sobbing boy, she hated seeing Naruto so broken down, she hated to see Naruto so sad, she hated to see her old crush this way. But the thing that hurt Hinata the most? Was that Naruto would go crawling back to Sasuke at any chance he got.

"Who?" was all Hinata had to ask, "Who was it this time?" "Sakura." Replied the teary Naruto, Hinata clenched her fists, _'Sakura?!!'_ Her mind screamed. "Naruto don't go back, don't go back to him this time!" she pleaded. "I..I h have tto" Naruto stuttered in between sobs, "I.I l love him!" "Naruto this isn't the first time!" she scolded. The Kyuubi vessel looked down unable to look into Hinata's eyes. "Promise me Naruto please don't go back to him, you're hurting other people around you, we don't want to see you this way, please." She begged. Naruto gathered up the last of his old self and said, "Okay Hinata-chan, I don't want to get hurt again!" He got up and walked straight back to Sasuke's house, he was gonna have to end it once and for all.

Once inside he saw Sakura walking out with a smug look on her face, "Oh hello Naruto!" she said as if he hadn't seen them. "Shut it Sakura!" Naruto practically screamed, "I'm tired of this shit!" He went into Sasuke's room. "Hn, dobe." Sasuke acknowledged him with a nod.

"…"

".."

"It's over, Sasuke. And this time for good!"

Sasuke blinked, he obviously knew Naruto wasn't going to follow through with this threat. The blue- eyed boy was too weak.

"Hn."

Naruto went over to the drawers and tugged them open, tears again staining his face.

He pulled out anything that remotely resembled him at all and stuffed it into his bag, _'Don't look at him, don't look at him.' _Is what Naruto thought through-out all of this, he knew he was weak when it came to Sasuke… Finally he turned around.

'_This is it,' _Thought Sasuke, _'He'll apologize and put all that stuff away, and I won't have to do anything.' _He smirked, "Well?"

Naruto picked up the bags, "Goodbye!" he said and hurried out.

'_WHAT!! I can't believe that baka!' _He ran after him and stopped him, "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed into Naruto's ears. "Leaving!" Naruto replied and ran out of Sasuke's life, hopefully for good.

**Yeah that's the first pitiful chapter... **

**Yipee..**

**Not.**


	2. What Hurts The Most?

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, Healing!Naruto, Sorry!Sakura, Comforting!Ino,**

**AN: Yup the next chapter, wow, don't throw rocks at me!**

**  
**

Naruto woke up in his apartment (that he had kept even though he had moved in with Sasuke) and instantly missed a person besides him.

'_No I am NOT going back NEVER NEVER EVER!' _

He rubbed his bright cerulean eyes, and walked slowly to the bathroom.

He looked at the restroom and finally realized that he had missed this apartment.

He took a long warm shower, last night had been full of crying, and when Hinata left it had gotten worse. Although he knew what was best for himself. True when he had caught Sasuke with Sakura it hadn't been the first time…

'_Itachi, Karin, EVEN Orochimaru.'_

There had also been more that he couldn't even try to name. Naruto ended up wondering how they had gotten together…..

**-Flashback-**

"_Oi dobe!" Sasuke called_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!" Naruto shot back twice as loud._

"_Hn."_

"_DAMN YOU AND YOUR HN'S I'm TIRED OF IT..."_

_That was all Naruto got out before Sasuke kissed him. The kiss… it.. couldn't be described even if the authoress tried to, the kiss was vibrant Sasuke's tongue went into his mouth, it was comforting yet awkward at the same time.._

"_Dobe you are mine and NO ONE else shall touch you."_

"_Uhhh…" Naruto babbled finally speechless._

_-_**End Pathetic Flashback-**

Naruto remembered how hard it had taken him to grow to love Sasuke, but when he did finally love Sasuke, he ended getting hurt,

Over

And Over

'_And over'_

He slowly got out of the shower and picked up a towel, "No more," he muttered, "I shall find someone who will never do that again, I deserve at least that." He got dressed, and sat on the bed, when the door bell rang.

'_I need the comfort anyway.'_

'_**You sure do kit!' said Kyuubi 'You do..'**_

He opened the door to see Ino and…..

Sakura.

'_That bitch!'_

"Hi Naruto-kun I heard about Sasuke." Ino cringed as she said the name; she had out grown her 'crush' once she had seen the first time Naruto was broken like this. Only now maybe it was over for good!

"Naruto.. What I did was truly the behavior of a slut," Sakura started out, "I.. I was stupid and broke a friendship and lost my innocence to someone who doesn't love me. You don't need to accept my apology; I just need to get this off my chest."

Naruto blinked

'_Sakura you truly seem sorry' _he thought _'It may take a lot of time for us to be friends like we used to but.. '_

"I accept" Naruto said shaky.

"Thank you Naruto!" she squealed, "Thank you!"

That was when a jounin showed up, "You are wanted at the Hokage's office Naruto-san."

Naruto shrugged and left to the Hokage's office.


	3. A New Mission, A New Love?

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: Guess.. I dare you..**

**Warnings: Better!Naruto, Yaoi, little bit of LeeSaku, Lazy!Shikamaru, Regular!Chouji **

**AN: This chapter shall be longer and better! BWAHAHAAHA!**

**(Avoids rocks)**

………………………

"Brat you are assigned on a B-rank mission to Suna." Tsunade said. The Hokage had heard about Naruto ending it for good and decided it would be better if he went on a mission for a while.

"What am I going to do?!?!?" A little bit of Naruto's old eager-ness showed, "Am I going there to defend the village from attacks?? Protect Gaara??"

"No." Tsunade replied. Naruto's face sagged a bit.

"Even better."

"You"

"Yes?"

"Will"

"Yes?"

"Be"

"Get on with it already!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, you will be going to a very important meeting that I cannot attend!" Tsunade said with a bright smile.

"…"

"…"

"NANI!?" Screamed Naruto, everyone within a 2-mile radius covered their ears, _'Here we go again!' _they all thought.

"HAG!"

"Brat"

"Old Hag!"

"Brat"

"Very- Ahh never mind. Just tell me the mission," Naruto grumbled.

"Okay!" Tsunade said with a smug victory look on her face, "You will be going there with Sakura and Rock Lee, they will accompany you. This is a very important meeting you will need to be quiet and pay absolute attention. You will leave tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Naruto turned to leave and when he was halfway out the door he turned around, "Tsunade-baabaa?" "Yes?" "You're still an old hag!" he yelled then ran out the door to avoid her fist.

Needless to say, after that the Hokage needed a new desk… On the way back he ran into Chouji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was muttering 'troublesome' and Chouji was begging Shikamaru to give him some money so that he could get some ramen.

"OI! Shikamaru!" said Naruto less loud than usual though.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto!" said Chouji.

"Hey Naruto heard about you and Sasuke, relationships are a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Well you're one to talk I hear you're dating that Temari!" Naruto protested with a slight grin.

"Tch.. Women are troublesome" was all Shikamaru said. "Anyway I have to prepare for an important mission!" Naruto puffed out his chest a bit, "See-you!"

……………………………………………………………..

Naruto entered his small apartment, he ran and got out a small bag _'I'll be staying for about 6 days…' _he thought, so he packed up his bag.

'_**This is a good opportunity to get away from HIM' **_growled Kyuubi.

'_I know' _Naruto replied. He packed the right amount of supplies and left off to Ichiraku's.

When he entered he ordered some miso pork ramen and ate… and ate…. and ate…. After he was done he used all of the coupons he had been saving and left.

………………………………………………………………

In the night while he was asleep he ended up dreaming…

**-Naruto's Dream- **

……………………………..

_Running through a dark hall-way running, he didn't seem to be going anywhere. _

_Couldn't escape._

_Heart racing. _

_Someone was chasing him…_

_Who?_

_Who? _

_Footsteps._

_Sweat,_

"_Help." He cried out, "Help!"_

_Suddenly he was tackled, "You deserve it dobe, you left me." Whispered HIM. _

"_No!"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOO_

………………………………………………

**-End Naruto's Dream-**

………………………………………….

Naruto woke up crying, _'Don't go back.. Don't go back!'_ he cried in his head.

That dream had been so haunting.. He let out a deep breath then looked at the clock.

"DAMN-IT!" he was going it be late…

He brushed his teeth and quickly combed his hair before grabbing his bag and leaving.

……………………………………………………..

**Wow.. Hopefully it's BETTER…**

**Naruto: Nope**

**Shikamaru: Nope**

**Chouji: Nope**

**Me: Damn…..**


	4. Triumph Over You

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Warnings: Yaoi, LeeSaku, Happier!Naruto, Energetic!Lee, StillSorry!Sakura, Welcoming!Gaara, OOC-ness**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this far, I promise I will put lots of effort into this chapter… If my effort means anything..**

………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto came up to the gate just in time; there he saw Lee and Sakura already there. Lee was complementing Sakura about how beautiful she was and Sakura was… blushing?

Naruto gave her a WTF look and she said, "Oh didn't you hear? Lee and I are going out now."

"YOSH!" exclaimed Lee, "The beautiful, youthful, and wonderful lotus blossom Sakura is mine!"

Sakura blushed (again) "Lee I am not an item to be held, there-fore I am not yours."

Naruto laughed. It was just like old times when they were kids, only they were all jounin now. _'Lee is still wearing that horrendous green suit I see...' _thought Naruto, he chuckled under his breath.

Maybe… he could get over Sasuke, he then realized, _'I could've left Sasuke the first time IT happened I just needed a push like the one Hinata gave me…' _

He smiled, he truly felt back to his old self now, and he truly felt happy. They left the large gates of Konoha and left on the quest to Suna! Naruto looked back at Konoha and decided right then and there that he would get over Sasuke during this mission. He would never be hurt again!

Sakura noticed that through-out the day Naruto was his old self, _'I knew you could make it!'_ she thought.

……………………………………………….

When they set up camp Sakura said, "We have 2 tents, and I would like to share one with Lee."

Naruto nodded while Lee thought, _'I did it Gai-sensei!'_

That night Naruto had that dream again only instead of dreaming NOOOOO he dreamt this,

**-Naruto's Dream-**

………………………………

"_You deserve it dobe, you left me." Said HIM._

_Naruto threw him off, "No I didn't leave you! YOU LOST ME! And I am not going back EVER!" _

_And with that he threw a kunai at Sasuke and it hit him in the leg. He was able to look straight into those obsidian eyes and say, "I'm over you."_

_Then Sasuke grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared._

"_Goodbye bastard!"_

………………………………………………………

**-End Naruto's Dream-**

Naruto woke up with a triumphant smile on his face. He had over come Sasuke!

It had been the first time in years since he'd been able to do that! He packed up his stuff, took a change of clothes down to the river and he washed himself. When he came back the others were packed and were eating breakfast.

"Sakura-chan you are the best youthful cook EVER!" yelled Lee.

"Lee, you really are too nice..." Sakura blushed.

She handed Naruto a fish sandwich. He took a cautious bite then smiled. "Sakura this really is good!"

She blushed.(again Pfft….)

Again they went ahead on their journey Naruto started sparing with Lee on the way, which resulted in them both being tired before the day was even close to over.

"Psht. Lee you have got to learn to control yourself! You shouldn't be this tired!"

"But My Lotus-blossom! We need to get as strong as possible so we can defend you!"

Cue the blushing again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the end of the day they arrived at Suna, they were greeted by Temari (whose face fell when she saw Shikamaru wasn't there) and Kankurro (who was forced there).

They brought them to the Kazekage (Gaara) who greeted everyone (especially Naruto.. Sakura took note of this) warmly. He told Naruto the conference would last for two days, and they would have some time to rest before heading back to Konoha. He led Sakura to Temari's room, Lee to Kankurro's room (much to his despair he wanted to be with his lotus blossom), and finally Naruto would bunk with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ooooo soon a lemon will come… but not now.**

**Gaara: Why? (trying to act cool)**

**Naruto: HENTAI!!**

**Sakura: Sad… Very sad…**

**Rock Lee: What a wonderful display of YOUTH!**

**Me: Shut it all of you..**


	5. Feelings Like Love Are New

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm glad I don't because then I'd have to chose between GaaNaru and SasuNaru!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Hentai!Gaara, Blushing!Naruto, dancing foxes**

**OOC-ness **

**AN: Yeah I've read the reviews and I know I should of made Sakura suffer, or Naruto stay mad at her for a long time, you know at least a week, but I figured Naruto is a really forgiving person and all (the reason why Naruto stayed with Sasuke for so long) plus I really couldn't picture Sakura really bitchy and Naruto really mad.. So… Hopefully you like this chapter! Also a side note Naruto's dream song is from the movie Hercules by Disney, and it is also very peculiar…**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto set his stuff down in Gaara's room and looked around, "Ah! This is a REALLY nice room Gaara!" That's when he noticed there was only one bed….

"Gaara…" Naruto asked, "Why is there only one bed?"

"Well… you see… We... Ran out of extra beds!" Gaara replied making up an excuse.

"I see.." Naruto said uncertain. He thought really hard, _'No Gaara wouldn't do that, he's not a perverted person.. Besides even if he was that way he would be STRAIGHT! Yeah he would be STRAIGHT as in NOT INTERESTED in me what-so-ever… But Gaara has grown he looks mature and well built his eyes aren't cold, I never realized this but his eyes are gorgeous.. wait… WHAT AM I THINKING????' _

'_**Subaku no Gaara eh? I hear wedding bells kit!' **_ Kyuubi said, _**'The perfect mate.'**_

'_KYUUBI!' _Naruto scolded, you see whatever Kyuubi thought Naruto thought, and vice versa, so whenever Kyuubi had certain... desires Naruto had to watch the images again, and again, AND AGAIN. Naruto suddenly realized he was staring at Gaara, and Gaara seemed to be.. _'Pleased?' _

"Uhhh.. Anyway can you show me the bathroom?" Naruto inquired blushing. Before he felt a hand 'brush' against his back,

"Of course, over here." Gaara said in a way that made Naruto uncomfortable.

'_No, no, no! Stop thinking that way!' _Naruto chanted in his head while following Gaara into the bathroom. The only problem is that the bathroom was small and cramped.

'_**No big surprise there!' **_Kyuubi chided.

'_WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING!?' _Naruto snapped, he ignored the way he was sweating, and the way his heart was thudding against his rib cage.

Naruto blushed. (no big surprise there)

That night when they were both on the cramped bed Naruto again had a dream but this one was about Gaara and himself, together…

**-Naruto's Dream- **

_Gaara had just left Naruto in a courtyard and Naruto's heart was beating hard, suddenly he was surrounded by dancing foxes… Then a music intro was played and he and the foxes started singing, _

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment... I guess I've already won that… (Sasuke) No man is worth the aggravation… That's ancient history been their done that!"_

"_**Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you! Honey can't conceal it! We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of!"**_

"_No chance, no way I won't say! No, no."_

"_**You swoon you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh…"**_

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love…I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby we aren't buying. Kit we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?" **_

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no." _

"_**Give up give in, check the grin you're in love!" **_

"_This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love…"_

"_**You're doing flips read our lips you're in love!"**_

"_You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!"_

"_**Kit don't be proud it's okay you're in love…"**_

"_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." _

_The music ended and the foxes disappeared, suddenly this happy scene melted away to reveal red angry eyes, "You belong to me!" yelled the angry face…._

_Sasuke._

"_I can love who I want, and it isn't you!" Naruto said….._

_Before waking up. _

**-End Naruto's Dream- **

………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up confused, but it was a good confused, he still didn't really get his feelings for Gaara, but he knew they were something that he had felt before…

'_ARGGGHHH No more confusion… Just prepare for the conference or meeting or whatever!'_

He looked to his left and saw that Gaara was already gone, "Damnit am I late?"

Suddenly Gaara entered, "Nope you aren't late, well at least not YET."

"Thanks for the support Gaara.." He mumbled. For some strange reason he couldn't bring himself to look at Gaara's eyes…

'_What are these feelings?'_

………………………………………………………………..

**Ehh. Naruto is so clueless, you see it will all be explained in the next chapters, oh yeah the lemon is a couple of chapters away (squeal).. **

**Naruto: That was one weird dream….**

**Gaara: I don't know I sort of liked…**

**Naruto: PERVERT!**

**Me: Wow Gaara….**


	6. Sakura's Guilty Explanation

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Warnings: Dreaming/Guilty!Sakura, Spying!Lee, NotReallyCaring!Kankurro/Temari, Short chapter…**

**AN: Okay this chapter is basically Sakura's dream (well actually flashback/dream) that night that Naruto had that weird dream… This will also sort of explain the reason why Naruto's love toward Sasuke and his love towards Gaara are so different. It will also explain how Sakura ended up with Sasuke in bed… **

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura Haruno was asleep and a sad dream she was having, if you looked closely enough you could see very small tears running down her face.

**-Sakura's Dream- **

_The love between Sasuke and Naruto started out as brotherly love, well at least on Naruto's part, on Sasuke's it was lust/love/hunger/puberty. _

"_I think I like Naruto" Sasuke said._

_Sakura gasped, "You love.. But I thought.. But.. NOOO!" But in reality she wasn't that surprised, she had just always dismissed facts that pointed to this as coincidental. _

_Naruto, being shocked for many days, staying away from Sasuke, Sasuke trying to reel him in like a fish. And once he was caught Sakura was… Actually not too bad sure her dreams were crushed but she felt a glitter of happiness for them. _

_That was until Sasuke started cheating, she had been the first one to see Naruto after Sasuke had first cheated. He was crying but somehow the tears seemed strained to her, like he was crying because he had too, and when he went back she felt rage. _

_Rage…_

_For what? _

_At that time she thought it was because Sasuke wasn't hers, oh how foolish she was, how idiotic! _

_So when Sasuke came up to her.. THAT DAY and said, "I'm tired of Naruto I need someone else, someone like you." _

_She convinced herself that it was true, that the rage was because Sasuke wasn't hers._

_So she agreed. And after the sex she had felt…. Not good, and when she had said, "Hello Naruto." Was because at that time she had still been caught in her own lies. She had left contemplating this issue when it hit her… The rage that she had felt was not because of Sasuke not being hers it was Naruto going back to someone he doesn't love. Well like relationship love, for he loved Sasuke like a brother. _

_The reason he kept going back was because Sasuke had caught him in a fishing net, that made him believe what he felt for Sasuke was true love. _

_So now she knew and the next day she apologized and was thankful that Naruto was so forgiving. _

_She had gotten off easy in some ways. _

_But this guilt was nagging at her._

_Although, two things calmed her down Lee, and the fact that it was her cheating with Sasuke (with the help of Hinata) that released Naruto from Sasuke's net. _

**-End Sakura's Dream-**

Lee was watching his lotus sleeping when he heard her whisper his name.

He did a quick happy dance before going back to his room.


	7. Realization and A Threat

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness, boring meetings, Hinting!Gaara, and that's about it. **

**AN: So yeah right now Naruto is getting ready for the meeting, Gaara is being perverted. The lemon is coming up (not in this chapter, but it will be good.. and AFTER the lemon there will be more meetings, Naruto and Gaara will be 'together' and then Sasuke's reaction will come..) So this is sort of the build-up. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto went into the shower first thing, now Naruto showers with the curtain open, it's just a thing of his. He just can't shower with the curtain closed…

He was lathering up soap on his chest when Gaara walked in, "GAARA!" Naruto yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NUDE?!?!"

"Sorry Naruto didn't know you were here," Gaara said lustfully with a smirk on his face, "But just to let you know the meeting's in 30 minutes." He left calmly, with Naruto blushing like a school girl who was just told she was cute by her crush.

'_**Ooo so Gaara knows how to play!' **_Kyuubi purred, _**'I LIKE that in a man.'**_

'_What's this feeling in my lower regions?' _Naruto looked down and what he saw sent spasms of shock over his face.

'_**Kit…That's' **_Kyuubi stated snickering.

'_I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm hard…' _Naruto admitted with embarrassment. Kyuubi was having the time of his life right now, taunting Naruto.

He quickly finished up the remainder of his shower with COLD water then got dressed; he brushed his teeth, sort of combed his hair and looked at the clock.

'_NANI?!?!? 5 MINUTES?? I am gonna STARVE!' _Naruto sobbed.

He ran out of the door in tears, Sakura saw this and said, "Naruto what's wrong?" afraid it had something to do with Sasuke, she remembered last night's dream and shifted uncomfortably.

"Sakura-chan I have no time to eat ramen!" he whined.

Her eyebrow twitched. "I'll heat some up and bring it to you later now hurry up!" she scolded.

"You're a life saver Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before running off. She sighed and went into the kitchen; she put the ramen in the microwave and searched for Lee. When she found him her heart was beating, _'So this is what love is like' _she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Lee! Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything for you my lotus blossom!" he said, beaming and posing the 'nice –guy pose'

"Great!" she handed him the ramen cup and chopsticks, "Take this to Naruto pronto!"

"Hai! Sakura!" he said before running as fast as he could.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto was writing down notes and paying attention at the important meeting….

Oh who am I kidding? He wasn't paying attention at all, and when they asked for the representative from Konoha to speak, he repeated one line, "Yes! That is a great idea; you guys certainly know your stuff!" And that seemed to satisfy them..

When Lee came in with his ramen cup, the council looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh, this nourishment is to help me concentrate on all of your important lectures and words." He said before taking the cup.

Gaara rolled his eyes; his crush knew how to please a person that's for sure. Naruto was eating and kept nodding his head at random to create and 'illusion' that made them believe he was listening intently.

……………………………………………………………………………………

After the first session they had a 30 minute break Gaara tracked down Naruto and cornered him. He took Naruto's notepad and looked at his notes, which were no doubt, doodles of ramen.

"You have been very naughty indeed, you better pay attention you don't want me to punish you do you?" he whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

Naruto froze, his mind was thinking up different ways that Gaara could 'punish' him, some of them made Naruto sweat.

He really wanted Gaara to punish him.

Wait, what?

' _Oh who am I kidding, Gaara is the sexiest, most beautiful man in the world, I DEFINITELY want him to punish me.'_

Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear, "Whatever you want Kazekage _sama…_"

Gaara looked at Naruto, is it? Could it be? He didn't get to reply because Naruto walked off, Gaara just started at him, Naruto was walking very seductively he was slightly swaying his hips and his steps were long and slow.

This time it was GAARA who needed the cold shower. The things Naruto did to him.

Even he couldn't believe that he had wet dreams about him, some of which were very graphic.

Right then he made an oath to himself, _'I will claim Naruto before he goes back.' _

And a couple of hallways away Naruto was thinking the same thing,

……………………………………………………………………………………………

And Kyuubi? Well he was thinking about Naruto giving Gaara a blowjob.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

After the break they all went back, they still discussed the same things, how to maintain peace and how to help allied villages.

Naruto kept doodling, in the hope that Gaara would indeed punish him…

However even though he was doodling he was thinking, not about the meeting, no about Sasuke,

'_I claimed to love Sasuke, yet… I KNOW I love Gaara, but they feel so different. I mean sure me and Sasuke have had sex, but I've never had irresistible urges such as these… And right now the love for Sasuke seems fake… Wait.. Maybe it was fake! But when I and Sasuke were together I thought for sure that was true love. It was like I was caught in an illusion…' _

Naruto went on thinking like this, before he came to the same conclusion Sakura had about him and Sasuke. It hadn't been a relationship love for either of them, for Sasuke it was just lust or maybe longing, or the possessiveness, it had never been real.

And so for the first time in his life, he was in love with someone.

And that someone was Subaku Gaara. The Kazekage.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Yes! I like that chapter it's the second on I'm proud of! **

**So now Naruto realizes everything and loves Gaara back as much as Gaara loves him (which is a lot) I'm so happy!**

**Naruto: I'm so smart!**

**Gaara: You doodled pictures of ramen..**

**Naruto: BEAUTIFUL pictures of ramen.**


	8. Only You Can

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: No… I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning: Yaoi, LEMON, GaaNaru, boyxboy, Pervert!Gaara, Happy!Naruto, Spying!Sakura**

**AN: Yes it is the long awaited… LEMON! Well not right away, there are some events leading up to it….**

……………………………………………………………………………………

After the first meeting was over it was about 9:00pm. (darn those old people can sure talk) After eating Naruto went back to his/Gaara's room. In his mind he was thinking of a plan, he wouldn't break his oath to claim Gaara. Because he never goes back on his word.

He sat there contemplating before thinking, Gaara had been pretty perverted so…

Naruto took of his shirt revealing his chiseled abs; he had a natural, even tan all around. Even though he had impressive abs, he still was lean and his body curved a bit making him seem feminine in a small way.

Gaara walked in to see Naruto sitting on the bed without his shirt on, he looked at Gaara and said, "Oh hello Kazekage _sama._ I'm just thinking, of some things that involve me and you together. Does anything come to mind for you?" He tousled his blond hair slightly to make the golden locks fall in front of his ocean eyes.

"Yes some things do..." Gaara said, he leaned close to Naruto and their lips met in a soft gentle kiss, this kiss seemed to have love in it, even though it was chaste and light it meant much more than the ones he and Sasuke used to have.

Gentle pale hands stroked his stomach gently, tracing the seal. Gaara slowly started to remove himself of his own shirt. He played with Naruto's nipples, sucking and biting.

'_It hurts but it feels so good.' _Naruto thought. He moaned loudly, at this Gaara smirked and tugged playfully at Naruto's pants. Pretty soon they were both stripped; they were taking it slow they landed softly on the bed. Gaara was on top sucking at Naruto's delicate neck marking his neck. And Naruto was digging his nails into Gaara's skin, while making whimpering moans.

Gaara locked his and Naruto's mouth together and this kiss was deep they tasted each other's mouth while their tongues fought for dominance. Naruto's mouth tasted fruity, and sweet, while Gaara's seemed like cinnamon. They broke apart for well needed air.

They were both in bliss in each other's arms, The Kazekage and the soon to be Hokage intertwined on that soft bed.

"Gaara I want you so bad." Whimpered Naruto, he had never felt this wonderful feeling and he felt ready. Gaara responded by putting his fingers to Naruto's mouth. "Suck" he said, his voice was full of emotion, _'Naruto only you can make me feel this way.. Only you.' _ Naruto obediently opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers letting his tongue roll in between them covering them. When Gaara was satisfied he pulled his fingers out.

Gaara stuck one finger in Naruto's entrance; the heat immediately engulfed his finger.

Gaara resisted the urge to pound Naruto into the mattress, because Naruto was worth more than that.

He entered a second finger and started a scissoring motion to stretch Naruto out. Naruto made a cute mewling sound that sounded like a kitten. _'Gaara I've never felt this way, only you can do this to me. Only you…' _

Gaara entered the dreaded third finger and Naruto eeped before letting Gaara proceed. He moved his finger around until.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed. Pleasure jolted through his body his eyes widened. This felt so right, being here doing this with Gaara.

Gaara spit in his hand and covered his member.

"Naruto I won't lie to you, this will hurt, it said so in my sister's Yaoi book." Gaara said truthfully.

Naruto nodded, he had felt the pain before with Sasuke, only now the pain seemed worth it, since it was with Gaara. Gaara entered him making them both one.

The both screamed out of pleasure. Gaara didn't move, he wanted Naruto to get used to having his cock inside him.

Naruto nodded signaling Gaara to move. Gaara pulled out and entered slowly aiming to hit the spot that would send Naruto into ecstasy. Lustful moans filled the room and the hallways.

"Faster" Naruto murmured after a while. Gaara obliged, he thrusted in at a faster pace, Naruto screamed whenever Gaara hit his sweet spot, and the screams were so sexy they made Gaara moan. After about 5 more minutes they were both ready to reach their climax, Gaara began pumping Naruto's member in time with his thrusts.

"NARUTO!"

"GAARA!"

They both screamed the name of their lovers as they came, their semen was all over their bodies, Gaara gently pulled out of Naruto.

They cuddled together on that small bed, they didn't even need to say 'I love you' for actions speak louder than words.

'_Only you Gaara'_

'_Only you Naruto'_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Neither of them had noticed the pair of green eyes watching their every move through the window, she was happy, mainly because she had just watched some hot sex between two guys (resulting in giving her a nosebleed) but also because Naruto had found the one he truly loved.

A happy tear ran down her cheek.

:Hope you are happy Naruto-kun" she whispered before climbing down the ladder and heading back to her own room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**OMG! I just wrote my first lemon, how was it? I know it won't be as great but hopefully it will be decent.**

**Naruto: Oh My Goodness**

**Gaara: That was hot.**

**Naruto: PERVERT!**

**Me: Umm.. Guys? Sakura is dying of blood loss over here!**

**Gaara: Oh well.**


	9. Fireworks and A True Smile

**I Can't Love Without You **

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: Well, I own a Naruto poster! But not Naruto. (Sobs)**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Humor! Embarrassment! Sweet! Sad! This is also sort of short, you know it's just sort of wrapping up Naruto's stay at Suna. **

**AN: So yeah today is the day after the lemon…. Also the last meeting. **

……………………………………………………………………

'_Everyone knows.'_

Naruto could feel the smirks of Temari and Sakura, the horrified expression from Kankurro, and the YOUTHFUL look from Lee. He also felt awkward but the good kind of awkward, the awkward that makes you feel special, different.

'_**We've found him Kit!' **_Kyuubi exclaimed.

Naruto knew this, he loved Gaara, they were so alike yet they grew up so different, the feelings they had for each other had blossomed over time, growing into a strong love.

Naruto didn't dream about Sasuke anymore. Gaara was all he saw, and even though he turned red when Gaara groped him, or when the elders smirked at him, the embarrassment was a minimal feeling compared to the love.

This time he couldn't pay attention not even if he tried, he couldn't even utter out an audible reply to the elder's questions.

The Elders of Suna didn't mind, in fact almost everyone knew this kid would be the next Hokage. It would strengthen their alliance with Konoha. Plus, it was all very sweet. You know Gaara being romantic.

And even though everyone knew, it didn't matter how approved.

This love was theirs.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Passionate kisses between the two were shared during break. Citrus and spice met again and again to create that sweet taste he craves. Fireworks.

Fireworks

Finally those dreaded yet heart lifting words come out,

"I love you Naruto."

A pause.

Then a gentle grin breaks out onto Naruto's face.

"I love you too."

True smiles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the meeting thoughts were filled with images of each other's lover. Just to torture them those old farts dragged the meeting on and on.

But it didn't matter.

Because they were sitting side by side.

This was truly one of Lee's sayings.

"_The love between them had blossomed to make a powerful lotus blossom, that would never wilt." _

True peace was at mind. Never wilting, everlasting. Love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura also felt this around Lee, though she wasn't ready to do it yet after what happened with Sasuke. She felt the love.

She had never knew it was there, but it was, now it was budding into another lotus besides Gaara's and Naruto's

Love.

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**_

Love, and together, they would make the world better in their own way. Maybe one day everyone will find their true love, and maybe everyone will be together.

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.**_

One thought was running through all of these young ninja's mind at that moment.

'_Love'_

_**Without a soul**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

_**Wake me up.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**I can't wake up **_

_**Wake me up in side. **_

_**Save Me.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aww. I just loved that chapter it was so cute. The lyrics are from 'Bring Me To Life' from Evanescence. **

**Gaara: I don't know.. It could've used a little more action.**

**Naruto: NANI!?!**

**Sakura: Geez, I don't want to have to be rushed to the hospital again!**

**A Side Note: There will not be a lemon between Lee and Sakura okay? Sorry I just don't want to type 2 lemons.. It seems extreme to me, this being my first story.. Basically..**


	10. Home Sweet Home Bastard!

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, the Trip, Surprise, Cussing, **

**AN: Okay so this is the trip back to Konoha! Hope you like it! Also the song in Gaara's dream is Misery Business! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was time.

Time to leave Suna and head back to Konoha, Lee, Sakura, and Naruto were about to leave. Naruto's heart throbbed painfully at the thought of leaving Gaara. _'That's how it is' _he thought. Gaara however had made a promise; he would visit whenever he could.

That lifted Naruto's spirits.

They were at the gates when Temari and Gaara appeared. They were both wearing smirks. "You think we'd let you go back all by yourself?" Gaara inquired looking at Naruto. Sakura blushed remembering the night she had witnessed.

"Kankurro will be watching over the village while we are gone, let's pray he doesn't destroy my village." They all bowed their heads in a short prayer.

"_**Kit.. You thinking what I'm thinking?" **_

"_NO!" _

"_**Really??" **_

"_YES!! Besides what are you thinking about?"_

"_**Just leave it.."**_

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto said, they walked and talked and were basically having a good time. The bright blond was constantly talking, he was really grateful that Gaara was coming with them. When they set up camp Temari cooked them dinner.

Gaara was too sick to pound Naruto into the mattress… However Temari's strange cooking had given him a strange dream. _He _was singing to Sasuke about… Naruto???

**-Gaara's Dream- **

"_Stay away from my dobe!" came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Sorry! You missed out! Besides I love Naruto to much to let you hurt him ! "_

_Then a rock intro was played by Naruto (lead guitar), Rock Lee(drums), Sakura(bass),and Kankurro (follow-up guitar.)_

_Then he started singing,_

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, he's got a body like an hour-glass that's ticking like a clock! It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine he caught by the mouth. I waited 8 long months he finally set him free, I told I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, he's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile._

"_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want now. Whoa! It was never my intention to brag. Just stealing him away from you now.. But god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would.. Cause god it just feels so.. It just feels so good._

"_Second chances they don't ever matter people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change and about forgiveness we were both supposed to have exchanged sorry honey I passed it up, now look this way! There's a million other boys who do it just like you looking as innocent as possible to get to who! They want what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!_

"_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa! It was never my intention to brag.. Just stealing him away from you now! But god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now, and if you could then you now you would 'cause god it just feels so… It just feels so good."_

"_I watched his wildest dreams com true not one of them involving you, just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving.." _

_Then Naruto pulled up and did a wicked guitar solo. His tanned fingers played mercilessly across the guitar. The sound that came out of it was heavenly and his face was bunched up in concentration. Then it started to come to an end all too quickly. _

"_Whoa! I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now_

"_Whoa! I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, just stealing him away from you now. But god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now, and if you could then you know you would, cause god it just feels so….. It just feels so good." _

_Then he and Naruto kissed as he flipped off Sasuke who was glaring._

**-End Gaara's Dream-**

Gaara woke up with a gasp next to Naruto, _'that's it no more of Temari's 'spicy fish delish'' _

He looked around and saw that Naruto was still asleep but it was morning. So he climbed out and went outside to see Sakura cooking breakfast. _'THANK GOODNESS!' _He screamed inside his head.

He nodded to Sakura, but Sakura went up to Gaara and stared him straight in the eyes, "Listen, I can tell Naruto actually loves you, and he cares for you. If you do ANYTHING to hurt him again, you are going to WISH Chiyo-baasama didn't give up her life for you!"

Gaara nodded solemnly, he knew what happened between Naruto and Sasuke, "I swear to never break his heart" Gaara said.

Sakura blinked, "Good." She said firmly, "Now let's cook some food that doesn't make you have to _go _for the whole night!"

Over the course of about an hour everyone had woken up, when Naruto came out Gaara kissed him good morning and slid his hand around Naruto's waist. He blushed then smiled. "Good morning to you too Gaara." He said.

They ate non-toxic food and headed off again to Konoha, the day was full of Gaara kissing Naruto, Temari talking about the awesomeness of Shikamaru and Lee dancing around Sakura giving her kisses on the cheek.

When they arrived at Konoha Temari ran off to find Shikamaru, and Lee and Sakura left off to who knows where, while Naruto and Gaara decided to visit the Kazekage. Hand in hand they led each other to her office. Tsunade smirked when she saw Gaara and Naruto together, her subtle plan had worked and Naruto had never looked happier. After delivering the news that the mission was a success they headed only to find everyone staring at them.

"Seems like good news spreads like wildfire, eh Gaara?" Naruto declared happily. "I guess so, because I can't think of any better type of news than this." Gaara replied softly.

The looks people were giving them were, _Aww so cute, but disgusting at the same time _looks, Gaara and Naruto didn't care for what other people thought.

They were walking back to Naruto's apartment and stopped in front of the door. They kissed each other before reaching for the door handle, but then a voice shattered the romantic silence.

"Dobe."

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Ahh.. Suspense the greatest part of a story. I can't wait to type up the next chapter which will be put up in a bit! Also my story 'The Wonderful World of Limbo' is currently on hold! I will try to look up some stuff to get inspiration! **

**Sasuke: I'm back dobe.**

**Gaara: BACK OFF! HE'S MY SEXY BLONDE NOW! **

**Naruto: Errr… Guys?**

**Sasuke: Stay out of this, sexy blonde.**

**Naruto: MY NAME IS NARUTO! NARUTO!**

**Tarra: MY NAME IS TARRA! TARRA! **

**Sasuke and Gaara: Shut up. **


	11. Emergency

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sadness, angst, Bastards, and Naruto, lots of anger.…**

**Disclaimer: Well if I had about 8 trillion more dollars….. **

**AN: Ooo the chapter you've all been waiting for! Who will Naruto pick? Though everyone already knows! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto froze, and turned around to see a dark haired raven with his Sharingan flashing wildly, "I should've known you were going to do this." He said angrily.

His glare turned to Gaara "Stay away from my dobe!"

"Sorry you missed out! Besides I love Naruto too much to see him get hurt!" (Déjà vu much?) Naruto was too shocked to speak, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Hn. The dobe was mine long before you came into the picture Subaku!" Sasuke hissed. His possessive side was showing more now than it had ever been, "I had him first."

This time it was Naruto's turn to speak, "You BASTARD! I was never yours! And I am most certainly not yours now! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"You're just making the wrong choice and I have to correct it again." Sasuke said in that cold voice of his. He lunged at Naruto who was protected by Gaara's sand.

"Back off Subaku!" Sasuke said, "This is mine and Naruto's business not yours!"

"I believe it is, Naruto and I are lovers now, and nothing you can do can change it!" Gaara shouted back.

"No," growled Naruto, "It _is _mine and Sasuke's business, and we were just about to end it. I don't want to come crawling back to you, I want Gaara to be my lover and my only."

"You don't know what you want! You have to be told what you want!" Sasuke yelled back. He looked at Gaara and pointed a finger at him, "You filled his mind with thoughts to make him not love me anymore!"

"I believe you did that yourself!" Gaara snapped back. Sasuke suddenly did a Chidori and went charging straight at Gaara. Gaara was barely able to block the attack with his sand.

Sasuke kicked at the weakest point of the sand, finding it with his Sharingan, the sand cracked and slowly crumbled away.

**I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency.**

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong 'cause I won't stop holding on.**

**So are you listening?**

**Are you watching me?**

He deftly aimed a kick at Gaara's stomach only to have it blocked by Naruto.

"You won't hurt him!" Naruto yelled.

"Stay out of this Naruto," Gaara said, "I promised Sakura I wouldn't let you get hurt, and then he moved the sand to carry Naruto away.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, 'cause I won't stop holding on.**

**This is an emergency, **

**So are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see that. **

Naruto struggled against the sand trying to help Gaara who was currently just barely blocking all of Sasuke's attacks. It wasn't Gaara's fault though, he was tired, plus he had Shukaku removed so the sand wouldn't obey him as easily.

Naruto wouldn't let him get hurt by Sasuke too, Sasuke had caused to much damage already.

**It's really not your fault; no one cares to talk about it…**

**Talk about it…**

'**Cause I've seen love die, way too many times when it deserved to be alive. **

**When it deserved to be alive. **

Naruto called upon the Kyuubi's chakra to help him. He was able to break out of the sand and stop Sasuke next blow aimed at Gaara's head.

"We're lovers Gaara, if you get hurt; I get hurt no matter which type of pain." Naruto said, "We need to fight this menace together. We complete each other."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, _'What are you thinking dobe, you are mine! Mine!' _

Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

**And I've seen you cry way to many times when you deserve to be alive.**

**Alive…**

**So you give up every chance you get just to feel new again. **

**I think we have an emergency.**

**I think we have an emergency.**

As he aimed another Kyuubi fueled punch towards Sasuke's stomach he remembered everyone that Sasuke had had affairs with...

'_Karin_

_Orochimaru'_

He made contact, Sasuke spit out a little bit of blood.

'_Itachi_

_Sakura'_

Naruto delivered another blow. Suddenly Gaara's sand pulled him back. Naruto's rage went away when he looked into Gaara's eyes. Gaara had that ability.

**And you do your best to show me wrong but you don't what love is.**

**So are you listening?**

**So are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see that..**

Gaara pulled Naruto toward him and they shared a kiss. This kiss was so real it made Naruto cry, the raw passion and emotion, the way Gaara's hand gently stroked his back.

Sasuke scowled.

**It's really not your fault; no one cares to talk about it…**

**Talk about it…**

'**Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive..**

**When it deserved to be alive..**

**And I've seen you cry way too many times when you deserve to be alive.**

**Alive.**

"You can't just turn your back on me, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned back with a smirk, "Just watch me." He took Gaara's hand and opened the door and dragged Gaara in.

He slammed the door.

The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto walking away, the one he had called weak.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke on the other side of the door, "How does it feel to know I'll never be there? Does it hurt? Like you hurt me and Gaara."

Some how Sasuke seemed to hear him and whispered, "Yes." Before passing out.

Naruto and Gaara held hands and stared at each other. They both understood what had happened out there.

They both wandered into Naruto's room before collapsing on the bed in each other's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So now you know, Sasuke id love Naruto but when Naruto loved him back he took it for granted.. So how was it? I'm probably going to tie up this story soon and get back to my others.. the song was Emergency by Paramore (again) I thought it went well with the chapter.. Anyway drop by a review! **

**Naruto: That was so sweet..**

**Gaara: WHY NARUTO? WHY DIDN'T WE HAVE SEX??**

**Naruto: (eye twitches..) **

**Sasuke: NARUTO COME BACK! (sobs)**

**Naruto: Uhh Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: NARUTO YOU CAME BACK! (smiles)**

**Naruto: This wasn't real Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: NANI?! So I've been living a lie?!**

**Naruto: Uhh.. Yeah?**

**Taara: Poor delusional Sasuke….I pity him..**


	12. Finding My Own

**I Can't Love Without You**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: WHY?? WHY CAN'T I BUY NARUTO FOR $21!!!?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, M-preg, Happy ending.**

**AN: Okay this is the last chapter of my first fan-fic. I'M SO PROUD! (cries) Hope you've enjoyed, and I also hope that I will be able to finish my other stories soon… I have so many other ideas, but I am going to finish up my other stories first..**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been 4 years since that fight, Naruto and Gaara where currently standing at the alter saying their vows. Yup, the Kazekage and the new Hokage were getting married.

Even after all he had put Naruto and Gaara through, Sasuke was the best man for Naruto, and Kankurou was the best man for Gaara. After their vows and their 'I-do's' Gaara was given the signal to 'kiss the bride'. Although they were far apart from each other the Kazekage and Hokage would still be together, one way or another.

Sparks flew as their lips met in a seal of their love for one another. Strengthening their bond even more as it is. Sakura and Lee were standing together tears running down both of their faces. Ino stood proudly by Sai. Temari was doing some very naughty things to Shikamaru. And everything was happy. Except for a brooding best man, and I think you know which one.

**-Sasuke's Point of View- **

I could feel my heart sink into the pits of my soul as I watched Gaara and Naruto get married, it was the worst day of my life. I knew I had messed up all of my chances, but why? Nan de? Was I so easy to just brush off and throw away?

K'so, they are kissing and I can see the love in both of their eyes, that's what hurts the most to me. Naruto will never look at me that way again. What did I do? Tell me Naruto and I will fix it!

I can't love without you.

**-Naruto's Point of View-**

I felt my own happiness ready to burst forth into a lilting melody. This was one of the happiest moments of my life; I can feel my heart soaring through the wind like an eagle. However I can see the hurt on Sasuke's face. Maybe Sasuke did love me but I knew I would have never been this happy with him.

Kyuubi is happy too, he is dancing; literally, he is dancing inside his cage. I can hear his purring inside my head, it getting annoying though.

However, Gaara has a little wedding gift surprise when he gets home and it is not sex. I will always thank Kyuubi for this; I know it will make Gaara happy.

The surprise is…

I'm pregnant, apparently Kyuubi (that pervert) made a womb and eggs with pure chakra, the baby will be harder to conceive but if all goes well it will turn out to be a healthy boy or girl. I've learned so much through this whole ordeal. However the most important thing I've learned is, the happy ending won't come to you. You have to chase it and find it on your own.

I love you.

**-Gaara's Point of View- **

'_This is the happiest day of my life.' _I thought, and I knew it. This would always be my special memory, right there. When I kissed Naruto it felt so good knowing that he would be mine and only mine, oh yeah, I can be possessive.

I see that glint in your eye, Naruto. You are hiding something and it's going to be a surprise. I hope it's sex, or something equally as good. You have changed me Naruto; I can call myself human now. I can feel those emotions buried within, I know it hurt to let go of Sasuke, but we are both so happy now.

The ring on both of our fingers shine bright we have dealt through it all. I know I want to be with you Naruto; through life and death twice. I don't know what makes me feel this way, maybe its because you are my first and only person I've felt this way about. As I gaze into your cerulean eyes I see reassurance that you'll stay with me forever.

Everything is alright.

**-Author's/Narrators Point of View-**

So now ends the story of lust, betrayal, healing, forgiveness, realization, and…sex. This may be the end of the story but it wouldn't be the end of a beautiful relationship between two lovers.

Growing up and moving on is the key to this tragic tale and in the end it turned out happy for most people. So now we can look ahead into the sunset and plan what comes next. You might've thought that Naruto would be the one crawling back to Sasuke, but his true strength showed when he needed it the most.

Naruto found his own happy ending.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**How was it? Great, good, awful? Tell me in a review! I had really fin writing this story, and I adore the ending. Isn't it ironic that Sasuke was the one ending up giving me the title? But here's some explanation. Sasuke has always loved Naruto, Naruto ended up falling in love with Sasuke over time. Sasuke took it for granted and banged other people around because he didn't like the idea of melting his mask. **

**Gaara just like Sasuke had always loved Naruto and when he showed it Naruto ended up falling for him harder than he did with Sasuke. Confusing? Yes. **

**Naruto: Such a happy ending.**

**Gaara: Naruto even though you are going to tell me you're pregnant can we still have sex? **

**Naruto: NANI!? You perverted bastard! Why did I marry you? **

**Gaara: Aww Naru-chan don't be that way. **

**Naruto: no! You made me mad! **

**Gaara: Please?**

**Naruto: (sighs) Fine.**

**Gaara: Fine to the forgiveness or the sex?**

**Naruto ARGGGH!!!**

**Tarra: Gaara I think you made Naruto mad again.. **


End file.
